


Good pup

by pizzz_10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Bathing/Washing, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Collars, Come Eating, Fluff, M/M, Mention of fisting, Naked Stiles Stilinski, Pet Play, Pet Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek loves coming home to his pup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good pup

Stiles was staring out the window, wearing his collar, waiting anxiously, and whimpering a little. He wondered what was taking Derek so long. Stiles hated when Derek had busy days, because he would have to be alone almost all day. 

Just as Stiles was about to give up looking out the window, he saw Derek's car pull up. He started getting very excited. He ran away from the window to the front door and once door opened, he jumped on Derek, giving him a hug. Almost making him drop his bags.

 

Derek chuckled and hugged back, then petting his hair. "Hey boy, sorry am late, okay calm down boy." 

Stiles got down, but was still excited. 

"Did you miss me baby?" Derek asked kneeling down to pet Stiles. "Well don't worry am here." Stiles yips and nuzzles Derek's hand. "Hey boy I got you something." He grabbed a bag witch had a delicious smell coming from. "got you some curly fries." 

At that stiles give another happy yip. "That's not all, I also got you a new collar." He grabbed the other bag and pulled it out.

It was red leather and the tag had an S on it. "Let's try it on." He reached for the one around Stiles neck and took it off, replacing it with the new one, then adjusting it.

"not too tight right?" Stiles shook his head. "That's good, you look so pretty in it baby. Come on let's go in the living room. "

When they got there, Derek sat in his chair and tapped on his lap to signal Stiles to sit. Once he was on his lap Derek reached into the bag and pulled out a fri and fed it to Stiles , witch he happily except. He pulled out another one, but this time he pulled it away, before his pup can eat it. 

"Have to kiss me for it." Stiles leaned forward and give him a kiss on the cheek. "I meant on the lips but all right." He said giving Stiles the fri. He took out another one and said "This one is for a kiss on the lips this time." Stiles nodded and give him his kiss.

"Good boy." Derek praised giving him his treat. 

Derek fed him for the next fourteen minutes. When they were done Stiles was giving soft yips and nuzzling his face into Derek's neck. "Wanna go upstairs baby and take a bath?"

Stiles nodded. With that he picked up his pup and headed upstairs. Once in the bathroom, Derek sat Stiles on the counter and took off his collar. He then went to the bathtub and turned on the water, letting it fill up.

After a few minutes, the tub was finally full. He turned off the water and then got a sponge and soap. "Okay baby get in." Stiles nodded got off the counters and went to the tub. Derek poured the soap on the sponge and started to scrub his pup. 

While he was being scrubbed, Stiles toke off some of the soapy suds off his body and put it on Derek's cheek, giving him a playful smile. "Your the one getting a bath, not me baby." He chuckled wiping off the suds. "Raise your arms." Stiles did what he said letting Derek scrub him there.

After they were done and Stiles was all dried off. Derek put back on his collar and carried him to the bedroom.

There he set Stiles on the bed, on his back. He climbed on top him. He looked so small underneath Derek. The older man bend down and started kissing him all over, from his head to his tummy. "Such a good little pup for me. Love you so much." He was about to kiss him again, but Stiles stopped him.

Stiles spread his legs and gave a begging whimper. "Want me to kiss you there baby." 

Stiles nodded and whined. "Okay my sweet puppy." He got between his legs and made Stiles put them to his chest, to get a look at his pup's hole. He loved that hole, it was so small and pink. He give a kiss on the rim, before getting out his tongue and licking it. It only took a few laps before Stiles was pushing his ass against Derek's face. 

"Hold still pup." Derek said before pushing his tongue in, tasting Stiles inside.He loved the taste of his pup. He pulled his tongue out to suck on the rim and giving a little nibble. Derek pulled back his tongue and pushed in two fingers, he spread them wide and put his tongue back. 

While he was licking him he started to push his fingers in and out. Then hooked them and pulled getting Stiles wider. When pulled his face back, he add a two more fingers, making Stiles whine and tremble. 

"You opened so easily for me pup, bet you can take my whole fist." Stiles just whimpers and pushes back to get the fingers deeper.

"But were going save that for another time." With that he pulled his fingers making Stiles yelp and come at the same time. Derek looked at Stiles hole it was slightly red, gaping and winking at him. "Want your plug baby, so you can be full." 

Stiles response was a tired yip and a nod. "okay baby, but first.." He bend down and starting licking the come off of Stiles chest, he licked till there was not a trace left. After that he went to the drawer and took out the plug. 

He teased Stiles rim a little bit before pushing the tip inside, then all the way in. "Such a good pup, stay here and nap while I go make dinner okay?" 

Stiles gave one more yip, before going to sleep.


End file.
